


Alone

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [48]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Look, I know we don’t know each other that well, but I’m still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone.”
Relationships: Fjord & Jester Lavorre
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 6





	Alone

“Do you know anyone in Rexxentrum?”

Jester shook her head, arms out for balance as she walked across the stones on the side of the road. “Nope! It's going to be a whole new life for me.”

“We could go together, if you want?”

“Really?”

Fjord shrugged, blushing a little,  ** “Look, I know we don’t know each other that well, but I’m still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone.” **

"I'm not alone. What about you, Fjord, are  _ you _ alone?”

“Well...”

“That settles it, we’re definitely going together.” Jester hopped off the rocks and skipped ahead. “Come on!”


End file.
